Los mejores
by mESTEFANIAb
Summary: El nuevo ministro, había dicho: "no son lo mejor de lo mejor"... Y para mi mejor amigo, esto se volvió un reto personal. (Draco x Harry)


**Titulo: "Los mejores"}**

 **Resumen:** **El nuevo ministro, había dicho:** _ **"no son lo mejor de lo mejor"**_ **... Y para mi mejor amigo, esto se volvió un reto personal.**

 **(Draco x Harry)**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, sólo la trama de esta historia. Y obviamente, no recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto. Esto estaba en mi carpeta "Historias insólitas, historias mínimas... ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **_ Wizengamot, oficina del nuevo ministro de magia._**

 **_Permítame decirle, que es un orgullo poder entrevistarle señor ministro. Comprendo que como máxima autoridad de nuestro ministerio, dispone de escaso tiempo. Como bruja, siento que puedo asegurar que el ministerio mágico ingles, ya cuenta con "lo mejor de lo mejor".**

 **_Me halaga, pero ¿no es muy pronto para aseverar eso? Yo recién comienzo en este honorable cargo, aunque no dude, que daré lo mejor de mi.**

 **_No sea modesto, ministro. Todo el mundo sabe, que usted entrenó al auror Potter.**

 **_¡Oh, vamos! Que la fama no lo es todo. De hecho, aunque el escuadrón donde está Potter, cuenta con el récord en la captura de exmortífagos. No son "lo mejor de lo mejor", como dice usted.**

 **_¡Ya me habían advertido sobre su fama de estricto! Ministro, por favor. ¡Dele tiempo! Harry Potter, es auror hace poco mas de un año.**

 **_Señorita, mi mejor equipo de aurores, entró en servicio hace menos de tres meses, y la lista con los nombres de los criminales que han capturados ya tiene cuatro metros...**

 **_¡Eso es impresionante! ¡¿Quiénes son?!**

 **_Eso, me temo señorita, es estrictamente confidencial.**

 **_###_**

Tuve muchos nombres a lo largo de mi vida. El que más detesté, fue: "el niño que vivió". También me llamaron _"_ mentiroso", "el títere de Dumbledore", "prófugo peligroso" y si todavía me hablara con mi familia muggle, probablemente debería sumar "marica" a la lista. Gracias a Merlín, que en el mundo mágico (mi mundo), aquello no es un problema. De todas formas, en este momento, me gustaría que me llamaran: _"el auror que huyó al Congo"._ Porque, enserio, si Ron continúa con esto... Definitivamente, voy a huir al Congo, ¡y no me importa nada!

El nuevo ministro, había dicho: _"no son lo mejor de lo mejor" y "la lista... tiene cuatro metros"._ Y para mi mejor amigo, esto se volvió un reto personal...

Somos aurores, ni mas ni menos que le resto de nuestros compañeros, pero (por ser quienes eramos) nos pusieron a capturar a todo exmortífago que todavía anduviera por ahí.

Debo reconocer, que eso fue una bendición. Porque por más que algunas caras o algunos nombres me traían malos recuerdos, lo cierto es que me apartaba de los problemas personales que estaba teniendo.

Al terminar la guerra, volví a Hogwarts con la esperanza de vivir parte de mi "adolescencia perdida". ¡Expectativa cumplida!... Fue una crisis existencial tras otra, especialmente en el plano amoroso. Incluso, casi hago que mis mejores amigos se separen por mis líos. Por eso, cuando acabe el colegio, me fui a vivir a la casa que me dejó mi padrino. La familia Weasley no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, pero Andrómeda Tonks me entendió y apoyó mi decisión.

Reconozco que desde el año pasado, me he dado por vencido en todo a lo que el amor se refiere. Eso no quiere decir, que no me aproveche. Pero esa fue la última "crisis" que tuve... hasta ahora.

Ron estaba insoportable. No paró de "revolverme el caldero" con el asunto del ministro.

El tipo, fue una espina en el zapato como instructor. No me extrañó, que ganara cuando se postuló como ministro. El tipo era hábil y muy astuto. No dudaba, incluso, que hubiese hecho esa declaración con fines meramente políticos.

Después de una semana, harto del asunto, decidí hablar con mi exprofesor. El ministro, me condujo hasta una habitación llena de espejos, donde se podían ver a cientos de aurores trabajando. Era increíble. Así era como al tipo no se le escapaba ni "una". Al fin entendí, por que parecía que tenía ojos en la espalda. Literalmente, tenía puesto "un ojo" en cada uno de sus "muchachos".

 **_Mira y aprende, Potter. Así trabajan "los mejores"...**

Lo que vi, me dejo sin palabras.

Apostado en la puerta de lo que parecía ser el sanitario de un pub, estaba Draco Malfoy. Tenía el pelo sujeto con una gorra y su traje decía: "clean service".

 **_Hola, muñeco ¿se puede pasar?**

 **_Por supuesto, señor. No hay nadie, disfrútelo.**

 **_Más me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía. Dime, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?...**

 **_¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?**

Sin más preámbulo, Draco se colgó del cuello del sujeto. Pero antes de parpadear, y en medio de un erótico beso, Malfoy activó un trasladador.

 **_¡DESMAIUS!**

Draco, levitó el cuerpo del sujeto a una celda y saludó a un moreno vestido como una estrella de rock en decadencia.

 **_No me gusta que uses "bloqueador de esencia mágica", dragón.**

Ese era, para mi infinita sorpresa, Blaise Zabini.

 **_¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Este degenerado sólo se acercaba a muggles.**

 **_Degenerados, son los que visitaremos ahora. Vístete.**

 **_Detalles, por favor.**

 **_Aquí tienes sus fotos. Son dos. Cuarenta, y cincuenta y seis años. Buscan "entretenimiento muy joven". Principalmente, menores de edad sin hogar.**

 **_¿Glamours o poción "multijugos"?**

 **_Multijugos. Les gustan muy jóvenes.**

 **_Odio trabajar con tan poco tiempo.**

 **_No te preocupes, esto es una "segunda cita". Tu objetivo es el que tiene la cicatriz.**

 **_¡¿Por qué siempre me tocan los feos?!**

 **_No te quejes, mi objetivo tiene casi 60 años.**

 **_De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¡A tu salud!**

 **_Je, je. ¡Salud!**

 **_¡Argh! ¿Cuándo dementores, van a inventar una "multijugos" con buen sabor?**

 **_Ni idea. Pero, por Merlín, ojalá y sea pronto.**

Con un movimiento de su varita, el ministro dejó todos los espejos de la habitación en blanco.

 **_Ahora, ya lo sabes Potter. Ellos, son mi mejor equipo. No está demás recordarte, que esto no puede saberse. Con la guerra todavía muy presente, esto se tornaría no sólo en un escándalo, sino que además pondrías las vidas de Malfoy y Zabini en riesgo. Entiende, esto no es una sugerencia. Es un orden. No puedes revelar a nadie, lo que te he mostrado.**

 **_Entiendo perfectamente, señor. No diré ni una palabra de esto a nadie.**

 **_No te pediré un juramento inquebrantable. Pero, te hago directamente responsable si esto llega a saberse. Y, Potter... habrá consecuencias, te lo advierto.**

 **_Agradezco el gesto señor. Insisto, no diré nada.**

 **_Vuelva a su oficina, y tenga usted una buena jornada.**

 **_Igualmente, señor.**

 **_Día 9:El final de mi tortura (y el retorno de una obsesión)_**

Yo no poseo la confianza del ministro (aunque sospecho, que esta nace del cuarto lleno de espejos), por ello, yo sí le hice jurar a Ron para que no abriera la boca.

Eso es lo malo de ser aurores. A los 5 minutos que pedí hablar con el ministro, medio Wizengamot ya lo sabía. Y lo malo de que estemos hablando de Ronald Weasley, es que no paró de torturarme con el asunto hasta que le hice jurar cerrar la boca a cambio de que le contara sobre el asunto.

Obviamente, puso el grito en el cielo. Despotricó a todo pulmón y pagó el precio de su ira, un triste y viejo jarrón de mi sala. Sólo se detuvo, cuando (a un volumen muy superior a este) el retrato de la madre de mi padrino, le pidió "cortésmente" que se callara.

Pasada la tempestad, quise creer que el asunto estaba finiquitado... ¡QUÉ ILUSO!

 **_Ven, acompáñame. Tenemos que hablar.**

 **_¿Tenemos? ¡Ni que fueras mi novio y me estuvieras por dejar! ¡Quita esa cara, y dilo de una vez!**

 **_Esto. Es. Serio.**

 **_De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Bueno, habla.**

 **_Malfoy, es medimago. Tuvo la máxima calificación, pero acá nunca le dieron la oportunidad de ejercer. Tiene domicilio en Francia, junto con sus padres. Hablé para allá, me dijeron que Draco esta "desaparecido". Supuestamente, dejó una carta donde decía que huyó con un tipo casado. Yo creo que fue una venganza personal contra su padre.**

 **_¡¿Ah?! ¿De qué hablas?**

 **_Malfoy "huyó", cuando su padre obtuvo la libertad condicional y a poco de haberse recibido. No fue una casualidad.**

 **_¿En serio te pusiste a investigarlos?**

 **_¡Por supuesto! Tenemos el récord, ¡nosotros debemos ser los mejores!**

 **_Esto es infantil, incluso más de lo que ya sueles serlo.**

 **_¡Cállate y escucha! Zabini se hizo cargo de los negocios de su madre, poco después de que terminaran los juicios. ¿Recuerdas al hombre que testificó a favor de Blaise? Bueno, resulta que era su padrastro. Se fue a vivir con él, después de que su madre se fuera tras otra "presa". Claramente, a Blaise no le agradaba lo que hacía su madre y le agarró mucho cariño a su "último" padre. La mujer enviudó, y terminó sus últimos días en soledad. Zabini, nunca la visitó. En cambio, cuando el tipo comenzó con los problemas típicos de la vejez. Le puso 3 medimagos al pie de su cama, las 24 horas del día. Se llamaba Richard Anderson. Había sido un agente especial de las fuerzas mágicas americanas. Los testigos, afirman que Blaise le llamaba "padre". Y que el sujeto, se refería a Blaise como "el orgullo de su vida". Después de que el hombre falleciera a los 92 años de edad. Zabini liquidó las empresas, lo vendió todo y lo puso en Gringotts. Incluido lo que le heredó Anderson. Según el actual dueño de la mansión donde vivía Blaise, este le dijo que no podía superar la muerte de su "padre" y que se dedicaría a "viajar por el mundo"...**

 **_Muy interesante el chisme. Dedícate a trabajar para Rita Skeeter, tienes el futuro asegurado.**

 **_¡Si serás ciego! ¡¿Qué no ves?!**

 **_¡Ilumíname!**

 **_Compañero, dime que no te estás oxidando. Hasta hace un año atrás, Malfoy "desapareció" en Francia. Y Zabini, hizo lo mismo en Italia. De alguna manera bizarra, terminaron acá. Siendo aurores. Sin haber hecho mérito alguno por ello. Sin curso de ingreso o preparación académica. Ya lo verifiqué. No hay nada. ¡Nada!**

 **_El ministro los maneja como "altamente confidencial".**

 **_¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡Las cuentas no me cierran! Y dudo que a ti también... Hay algo que nos estamos perdiendo, y sospecho que es "turbio"...**

 **_¿Algo que nos estamos perdiendo? No hables en plural, no se te ocurra incluirme en esta locura.**

 **_¡Oh, vamos compañero! ¡Ayúdame a saber como es que esos dos terminaron aquí! Debes admitir, que al menos suena divertido. Además, sería como volver a lo que hacías antes. Volver a tus "bases".**

 **_Ya tuvimos esta discusión. ¡no estaba obsesionado!**

 **_Si, cómo no. ¿Estás conmigo?**

 **_Si... ¡Pero sólo para asegurarme que no harás una locura!**

 **_¡Si, lo que digas!. Bueno, ¿por donde comenzamos?**

 **_Por el almuerzo.**

 **_¡Buena idea! Muero de hambre.**

 **_¿Cuándo no?**

¡Que difícil es hacer una investigación personal, cuando se esta rodeado de cotillas profesionales! Digo... compañeros de trabajo. Ni molestarse en analizarlo, somos aurores y eso debería decirlo todo. Nos gusta el ruido, la algarabía, las bromas sin sentido y el chisme. Actuar por instinto y acertar por suerte o mera casualidad, están a la orden del día. Somos los primeros en actuar y los últimos en hacer le papeleo...

Pero, esos hijos de p*** de Malfoy y Zabini, son nuestro "anticristo" y para mas INRI: Slytherin's. Encima, el ministro nos lo tiene que recordar ¡todos los días!

" _ **¡Señores! Esto es un verdadero informe, lean y aprendan."**_

" _ **Aurores, exijo puntualidad y el uniforme impecable. Si no son "los mejores", ¡por lo menos disimulen!"**_

" _ **Señores, regresen a sus oficinas. He dejado este caso, en manos de los expertos."**_

Tan personal se volvió, que ni el ministro se salvó de que lo investigáramos... Afortunadamente para nosotros, el ministro no borró tan bien sus huellas como sí lo hicieron Malfoy y Zabini.

Resultó, que le ministro hizo parte de su entrenamiento especializado en América. Allí conoció al señor Anderson. Al parecer, en esa época, fueron más que sólo colegas... Es obvio, quienes pudieron entrenar a Malfoy y a Zabini. Sin embargo, seguíamos sin entender del todo el asunto de su "desaparición". Era peligroso que 2 aurores que no "existían", estuvieran trabajando para el ministro. Reconozco que eso me dejó muy preocupado.

Superadas las dudas, a Ron dejó de importarle. Pero yo jamás dejé de estar atento. De vigilar a "los mejores".

Un año después, a los cadetes nuevos se les enseñada técnicas de espionaje a partir de "ridículamente meticulosos" informes sobre investigaciones criminales que habían resuelto Malfoy y Zabini. De vez en cuando, Ron despotricaba contra eso.

Dos años después, a Blaise lo hirieron en medio de una redada y la información se filtró desde San Mungo al diario "el profeta"...

fue un escándalo mayúsculo.

A pedido del público, el expediente de Malfoy y de Zabini fue desclasificado. Y lo que podría haberse convertido en la "renuncia anticipada" del ministro, fue rápidamente convertido en una carta a favor de este (políticamente hablando).

 **_¡Ministro! Disculpe, soy Rita Skeeter del diario "el profeta". Podría decirnos, ¿por qué dejó en manos de mortífagos la seguridad pública?**

 **_Antes que nada, le informo que ambos jóvenes fueron juzgados y EXONERADOS por nuestro honorable tribunal. Y, contestando su pregunta, simplemente diré que son los mejores aurores que he tenido el placer de conocer. Son, verdaderamente, nuestro "orgullo" en las fuerzas especiales. Los archivos ahora son públicos. Le sugiero que se informe debidamente, señorita Skeeter. Y tenga muy buenos días, me debo seguir con mis actividades. El secretario mayor de asuntos internos, el señor Percival Weasley, contestará el resto de sus preguntas...**

Al mes de todo aquello, comenzaron a aparecer las caras de Draco y de Blaise en la portada de la revista "corazón de bruja". Casi de inmediato, escalaron posiciones hasta llegar al podio de la lista de los solteros más codiciados de todo el mundo mágico.

No sólo eso... además, ¡ahora ostentaban su propia oficina privada, en el departamento de aurores! Ron, obviamente se volió a poner insoportable con todo el asunto. Francamente, él fue el principal factor en la casi inexistente relación de "los mejores" con el resto del escuadrón.

Los que sí estaban encantados, eran los nuevos cadetes. Veían como ídolos a Malfoy y a Zabini. Al principio, reconozco que no le di importancia alguna. Pero pasado cierto tiempo, comencé a sentir asco de algunas reacciones "hormonales" de algunos/as...

¡Prácticamente, se arrastraban por 5 segundos de su atención! Era indignante, en serio lo digo.

 **_Tranquilo Potter... No deseo quitarte tus fans.**

 **_¡Que te den, Malfoy, que te den!**

 **_Bueno, si tú quieres y no estás ocupado... Digo, podrías ser un buen compañero conmigo. ¿No?**

¡Y el desgraciado, lo dijo delante de todos!

De repente, fue como volver al colegio. Con la diferencia que ahora, todas nuestras peleas tenían algún comentario de índole sexual...

Los cadetes, comenzaron a odiarme por conseguir (con pasmosa facilidad) lo que ellos no podían: _**la atención de Draco.**_

En cambio, la mitad de mis compañeros/as me molestaban con bromas referidas con Malfoy. El resto, me "odiaban" por lo mismo que los cadetes. Había días en los que Ron se ponía del lado de los bromistas, otros en los que hacía "causa común" conmigo e insultaba al "equipo estrella" del departamento.

Al poco tiempo, nuestras peleas eran "vox populi" y el ministro nos obligó a trabajan juntos. Eso incluía que nos hubiésemos tenido que trasladar a su oficina...

No fue agradable la reacción de Ron. Sólo imagíneselo. Sin palabras.

Cuatro meses después, paradójicamente, Ron presumía formar parte de "los mejores". Aunque trabajar juntos no evitó que siguiéramos peleando. Pero, sí logró que Blaise y Ron se pusieran de acuerdo para evitar que estas grescas salieran a la luz.

A dos días de navidad, y con dos botellas de tequila en las venas, terminé en la cama de un motel... con Draco.

 **_20 años después_**

La obsesión que tengo con mi esposo, jamás mermó. Soy peligrosamente celoso.

Contamos con un sólido matrimonio de 15 años de antigüedad.

Tengo 4 hijos, gracias a la invaluable ayuda de Ginny Weasley y de Astoria Greengrass. Nuestras amigas, y madrinas de nuestros hijos,

Blaise, se unió al clan Weasley de la mano de Charlie, y es el padrino de Rose y de Hugo Weasley (ambos hijos de Ron y Hermione).

Teddy, mi ahijado, nos sorprendió a todos otra vez (Ya lo había hecho antes, al ingresar a la academia de aurores y terminar formando parte del equipo de "los mejores"). En abril, se casó con (una embarazada) Victorie Weasley. Y, ¡esperan trillizos!

Y yo, ahora... digamos que todavía no digiero lo que pasó hoy.

 **_Esa misma mañana_**

 **_¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Albus está en Slytherin!**

 **_Lo sé cariño, lo sé.**

 **_¿Te escribió?**

 **_Por supuesto, mi reina.**

 **_¡¿A ti también?! ¡Que bueno! Seguro hará linda pareja con Scorpius.**

 **_¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **_¿No te dijo que le gusta Scorpius?**

 **_No...**

 **_¡Ups!**

 **_¡Ven acá y no corras! ¡Lily! ¡Lily!... ¡Tú! ¡¿Sabías esto, verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!**

 **_Supéralo, Potter. Los criamos juntos y son nuestros hijos, pero ellos no son hermanos de sangre. ¿Cuál es el problema?**

 **_¡PERO SI SE LA PASAN PELEANDO!**

 **_Igual que nosotros.**

 **_Merlín...**

 **_¡Harry! ¡HARRY!... Se desmayó... ¡Lily, tráeme mi maletín!Tu padre va a necesitar varias pociones cuando despierte.**

 **_¡Aquí está!**

 **_Gracias, princesa. Hazme un favor. Llama a tío Blaise, y dile que tu padre y yo no iremos a trabajar hoy. Si pregunta por qué, dile que pasó lo que él dijo que pasaría.**

 **_¡Voy volando! ¡Wiii!**

 **_Es adorable... ¡A ver, Potter! ¡Arriba y deja el melodrama!**

 **FIN**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


End file.
